


Sloppy

by czpan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3am badfic, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Unfinished, WIP, heres my gARBAGE, horrible, rlly bad, will never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czpan/pseuds/czpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am (almost 4am)  and I've decided to post a sleep deprived "fic" (does this qualify as a fic?) </p><p>It ends like..halfway and hella abruptly bc I am really fucking tired and don't want to put in real effort into this ((gotta save that effort for later endeavors...effort like...editing..and research...and plot...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> why

Yugi lies down in bed, positioned completely closed off and immersed in his studies. Atem doesn’t find this very good at all…he hadn’t been able to spend time alone with Yugi the whole day. They’re either apart, or when they’re together in public they’re usually still with other people. Yugi seems fine with it,but it makes Atem feel restless and tense–not really what he wants to feel like when he’s together with his boyfriend.

Atem sidles up to Yugi’s side, leaning close to him and peering over Yugi’s shoulder to peek at what he’s been reading. Seems to be a history book of some sort, though not about anything that Atem would have any knowledge of.  
“I’ve missed you” Atem kisses Yugi softly on the forehead,and wraps his arms around his partner’s body. Yugi melts into this motion and allows himself to be pulled into Atems chest.

Yugi replies with another kiss, where Atem’s jaw and neck connect. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I guess I can take a break, my exam isn’t until next week so I guess I can leave it for some other time…”

“Oh thank god” Atem rests his head on the nape of Yugi’s neck, a d proceeds to leave chaste kisses upon it.

Yugi turns himself around and leans over Atem, almost menacingly, and pins Atem’s hands over his head

“You okay with this?” Yugi looks at his lover’s eyes and awaits a response. Atem starts to nod slowly, a grin beginning to take form, and then blurts out an eager “Yes”.

It wasn’t all the time that the two were able to do stuff like this–what with Yugi and Atem both having finals to prepare for.

Yugi took out some trick handcuffs out of his nightstand as well as some condoms–hastily grabbed in one go. Yugi cuffed his lover’s hands to the bed and breathed in the moment trying to steady himself.

Atem wriggled in eager impatience as Yugi fiddled with the condom, getting himself hard by his own hand– Atem’s dick was starting to get half-hard at this point too.

Yugi stared down at Atem’s imcreasingly rising mast (hahaha) and smiled–Atem replying with a weak half-smile.

“I swear you’re like a feral cat” Yugi teased at him, pressing his hand against Atem’s dick and balls. His bound lover shivered at the sensation. Yugi slowly took off Atem’s sweatpants, making teasing passes at his crotch through the fabric of his briefs.

Yugi laughed a little under his breath–there was something a little amusing and pleasurable at being able to see his partner and lover react this way to his every action.

Yugi took off his own pants and made his way on top of his partner, moving Atem’s chin forward for another kiss, and with his same hand making achingly light yet firm strokes on Atem’s cock.

“Yugi…” Atem let out a soft moan in between kisses.

Yugi moved down along his lovers body sucking on his collar bone and focusing his attention on Atem’s nipples. Yugis hands were making rhythmic patterns and motions across his back, playing a symphony of sensations, while steadily sucking and licking his nipples.

Light kiss-marks were beginning to form across Atem’s chest, and his breath was starting to grow heavier and more desperate the further Yugi went below his body. Atem’s chest slightly ached where Yugi sucked on it. It was barely a distraction from the sensation of Yugi and his hands…

His hands had been all over his back and his chest…everything was hazy, pressure had been building up inside of him and God his dick was throbbing. Hands hands hands..all over except where he really wanted it– Yugi was enjoying this wasn’t he? It was somewhat irritating but–FUCK–it felt good and he..he..couldn’t stop loving this part of him….that fucking asshole.

“Yugi…please..c-continue I need you to…” he had been left to his own devices, Yugi had stopped touching him completely, and had turned his attention back to the nightstand which he was digging through as his boyfriend sat cuffed “suffering”.

He pulled out the bottle of lube and started pouring it in his hands.

Yugi kissed Atem,s dick, his nose making a feather light stroke across as his head rose back up, eliciting a soft, stifled moan from Atem.

“You’ve been very patient, Atem, but I feel like I’ve been going too easy on you.”

Atem looked into Yugi’s eyes half pleading to him, half giddy for what was to happen next. Mostly however, really fucking impatient to get to climax.

“I say we play a game–that sounds fun doesn’t it?” Yugi idly traced lines across Atem’s inner thigh-occasionally making his way across the tip of Atem’s penis.

Yugi continued, one finger in Atem’s anus, his other hand gently stroking Atem’s shaft. “What do you think”

“Y-yes…sounds good” Atem let out a deep moan “I accept whatever..challenge you have f-for me,” his breath hitched,“partner…”.

“Very good” the hand busy with Atem’s shaft moved to busy itself to Yugi’s own.

Two fingers in now.

“R-rules of the game: haha fuck, I’m actually gonna make you…study for once” Yugi grins, but the sultry look of his eyes makes it all the more mishevious.

“Each question you get right, I reward you. Each question you get wrong, I’ll stop touching you. Got it?”

“Yeah” Atem’s eyes sparked with the determination he had during duels.

Yugi was extremely turned on. Atem’s hot slightly sweaty body underneath him, breathing deeply, and flushing heat across the surface of his skin, along with that look…The game would be a challenge for both of them.

Yugi leaned across the bed to where Atem was keeping his notecards labeled: “Anatomy”.

“I knew you were going to do this” Atem said in between breaths, smiling.

“I know you love it though”

“It does seem like a great way to study”

Atem bumped his head on Yugi’s, both of them smiling. An almost romantic moment if not for the pairs' boners in the middle. ahahahaha ok i fuckyin g give up on this fic bye losers ((no wait im the only one here as of writing this..its me..i am the loser… Oh nooo)))

**Author's Note:**

> i chickened out. no one gets to come, fuck everything aha ha ah fgjgkaldhg


End file.
